Peanut Butter Drabble Time!
by Lokistra
Summary: Sorry for the lame title. I'm on a Mt. Dew adn chocolate high. Anyway, FMA drabbles with an original character BUT there are, of course, the lovable scamps that we all...well, love. Come have a seat and enjoy. Rated for implied content and some language.


Okay, here we go. This is pretty much your typical iPod shuffle challenge. However, I don't give myself a time limit. When the scene is finished, I stop writing.

These are all Fullmetal Alchemist drabbles with a self insert. Now before you start to flame, it's part of a storyline that my friends and I have been writing for seven years that invilves more ten fandoms. If you want to know the events that lead to my coming here message or email me and I will gladly explain everything to you.

Come, we are ready for the floor show.

"Secrets" - One Republic

"No Roy. I'm not going to tell you. You'll laugh."

The redhead looked at her feet, not wanting to look into the stony eyes of the Colonel for fear that her secret would be revealed.

He sensed this, however, and quickly changed tact.

Gently lifting her chin, he looked deep into her eyes and held up the picture in his hands, prompting a full on scream. " Just say it."

"...I'm afraid of clowns. Bastard."

"When Love Speaks" - Love's Labour's Lost

She adored "Love's Labour's Lost." But it was total bullshit. Love was a myth. She would know. Emotions weren't real. Emotionless sex was all she knew anymore. That's how she liked it.  
>But Fuery was smitten. And as she lay there, like all the other times, she felt guilt.<p>

"Don't You Want Me, Baby" - Human League

Their relationship was odd. One moment he was like an older brother, and the next, well, not so much.

He snuck up behind her and grabbed her small backside and huskily whispered in her ear, "Do you want me?"

She turned around and ran her hands chest, smirking as he trembled under her touch. She plucked the cigarette from his lips and walked away, but not before crushing it under heel.

"Gus: The Theatre Cat" - Cats

"Meow."

Megan turned at the odd sound. She was alone in a room with the younger Elric. Then she heard it again. And again.

"I didn't hear anything."

His unprompted response was suspicious.

She walked over and, ignoring his protests, opened his chest plate. Inside were two kittens: a calico and a grey tabby.

She gave him a stern look before completely melting and scooped up the tabby, proclaiming his name to be Carlton.

'Well, that was unexpected.' But never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Al picked upn the calico and was soon invilved in a fascinating discussion about cats and what to name them.

She had no cats but ten names picked out.

"Gimmie, Gimmie, Gimmie" - Mamma Mia

She loved the military! Who cared if she wasn't technically Amestrian? That didn't mean she couldn't appreciate the well bred dogs that were kenneled there. Even just within Mustang's men,  
>there was a type for everyone. She felt like she was in a host club. Not that she minded.<p>

Riza was nice to talk to but a girl can't survive on bread alone. She wanted cake, Fuery flavored. Or maybe Havok inspired. Who knows, she might even sample the not so subleties of the Colonel.

"Manic Monday" - The Bangles

Riza was ~this~ close to leaving the girl to her own devices, but then her conscience got the better of her.

Megan was always sluggish in the mornings, but Mondays were always the worst. At least she'd be in "good" company. That's what she gets for drinking with the boys.

She might as well admit it: nothing was getting done today.

"Only Hope" - Mandy Moore

What was hope? Something to live for? Something to believe in? She had none of these. She doesn't even know why she came to Amestris in the first place. Maybe to get away from her once perfect now ruined life. He had been her hope, once upon a time, but now she had nothing. Well, at least now she could bring herself to smile at Jean's flirting and Roy's jokes. Even Kain's awkwardness earned a chuckle from her. And that was something, wasn't it?

"You'll Have to Face the Future" - Scrubs

The future was fucked. The world's fate rested on the automailed shoulder of an angsty teenager. At least she could leave when it went to Hell in a handbasket. She'd miss the others but...no. There were no "buts." She would leave and never look back.

"It's Tearing Up My Heart" - N*Sync

I know she doesn't love me and it hurts, but when I even consider leaving her life it hurts more. Even if we are just friends and occasional...lovers, she cares more than anyone else here. I'm not just a young techno-geek. Or the military's dog. She calls me Kain. My name. It's nice. It hurts, but it's nice.

"Call Me" - Blues Brothers 2000

"Hello?"

"Mathews?"

"Colonel? What do you want?"

"Um, do you want...How about we...I was wondering if..."

"Roy, there are these thing called sentences. Use them."

"...Shut up."

"I'm just trying to help."

"Will you-"

"Look, there's a bar not far from where you live. Meet me there in half an hour."

"Fine...And I asked you out."

"Whatever you say, Colonel."

Well, there you have it. Yes, I love musicals, and no, this hasn't been proofread adn is probably full of errors but this is mainly so I don't lose all of my creativity. Please leave a review, but be gentle. This is my first time.


End file.
